Tangles
by Kirenza
Summary: Perhaps it was laziness, or perhaps it was pride that drove Yuri to let his hair grow so long, even with all the troublesome knots it produced. Fluri oneshot. (Post game, no spoilers.)


A/N: Wrote this a while ago, but decided to finally post it here. I can't seem to avoid the fluff, haha.

I was thinking about how Yuri must get knots in his hair sometimes, even though it always looks so fantastic in pictures. Plus the image of Flynn brushing it was too sweet for me to pass up.

* * *

Morning chillness gradually pulled Yuri from his slumber. Subconsciously he gathered the thin blanket closer to himself, curling up into a ball when his movements caused his toes to be come exposed to the cool air. As he came to awaken more he realized he lay in his bed at the Comet and that his window had been left open as always overnight—which helped explain how such a chill had come to settle over his room. Yuri rolled onto his back and let his eyes open just a touch to watch colors and shadows blur together momentarily until they formed into that familiar wooden ceiling he'd awoken to so often in the past, and he blinked before finally pushing himself up into a sitting position. He grasped the blanket before it had a chance to slip completely off his torso and shivered briefly as coolness tickled the exposed skin of his back and arms.

"Cold morning, isn't it?" a voice sounded from within the room.

Yuri mumbled in agreement and ran his free hand through his hair, catching on a few knots in the process. As he blinked sleep out of his eyes he noticed Repede's snout resting at the edge of his bed. With a little grin he stroked the dog's head.

"It wouldn't be so cold if you'd shut it overnight," the voice continued.

Yuri rolled his eyes and glanced aside to where Flynn sat at the table, his nose in a book.

"It's not usually this bad. Not this time of year, at least," Yuri murmured. "Why're you up so early? I thought you had today off."

"I do." Flynn's eyes remained trained on his book as he spoke. "I'm just used to getting up early. So I did."

"Whatever. Are you just gonna sit here and read all day, then?"

"No. I thought we might visit some people in the Lower Quarter today, since we haven't both been around in so long."

"There's an idea." Yuri couldn't stop the smile from pulling at his lips. "It really has been a long time, hasn't it? Everyone'll be glad to see you're doing so well."

Flynn's eyes shifted from the book to meet his. "Don't sell yourself so short. They'll be happy to see you, too."

Yuri shrugged, his gaze falling away. After a few moments of silence he begrudgingly slid out of bed and from the warmth of his blanket, shivering as he strolled over to his dresser. After getting dressed he ran a hand once more through his hair in an attempt to work out a few more of the tangles, and heard wood scrape along wood as Flynn stood from his seat and made his way to the dresser to pull out a brush Yuri had forgotten he'd stowed there.

"Take a seat." Flynn nodded to the chair. "I'll help get those knots out."

"I can do it myself, Flynn. I'm not a little kid."

"Maybe not, but you certainly act like it sometimes. Just let me do something for you for once, okay?"

With a sigh Yuri took a seat at the table, knowing full well they'd just stand there arguing all morning otherwise. The blond stepped behind him and gathered Yuri's hair back to drape it over the back of the chair and slowly run the brush along his scalp. Before Yuri knew it his eyes had slipped closed, and he had to admit, he'd missed that feeling of having someone else's fingers work through his hair. That enjoyment was short lived, however, as Flynn caught a snag and jerked Yuri's head back in the process.

"Watch it," Yuri hissed.

"Sorry." He worked at the strands in silence, and before long the brush ran smoothly through once more. "Why do you keep your hair so long, anyway? Doesn't it get in the way when you fight?"

"I just haven't had the chance to cut it. It's really not that distracting. I mean, yeah, I've had it pulled at a few times by monsters. But they usually don't have a chance to grab it." He paused. "What, you don't like it?"

"Of course I like it. When it's not a tangled mess, that is." Yuri grimaced as he met another knot, but he soon shifted the scowl into a smirk.

"And whose fault is it that it's so tangled this morning?"

"Shut up."

Yuri couldn't stop the laughter from escaping him, knowing a blush had more than likely overtaken Flynn's cheeks. But the blond quickly quieted him with another tug at the gnarled strands he was working at. With a few more run-throughs all the knots had been unraveled, and Flynn set the brush at the table in favor of sliding his fingers instead through those long, dark locks, drawing them slowly through as he did so and massaging his scalp. A tingling sensation overcame Yuri's mind and he was hardly aware of the hum sounding in this throat, eyes falling closed as he basked in Flynn's gentle ministrations.

The motions stopped sooner than he would've liked. As he let his eyes open once more Flynn tilted his head back a little and his face came into view, leaning over the swordsman from behind the chair. Even upside down, Yuri could tell that a smile had spread across his face. Yuri's brow furrowed as his friend stood there silently, and just as he parted his mouth to speak, Flynn tilted forward until their lips brushed together and noses bumped awkwardly into chins, chuckling quietly despite their imposing position. Strange though it was, Yuri relished those lips pressing against his own, lips chapped from spending so much time in the sun but still warm, familiar—a feeling he'd been missing during all their months apart. Eventually Flynn grew weary of bending over, and as he parted a rush of hot breath splashed against Yuri's lips that sent a delightful little shiver down his spine.

"Well," Yuri breathed. "That was... different."

"Sorry." Flynn chuckled again as he stepped out from behind the chair. "Just thought I'd try it since I had the chance."

Yuri waved his words aside. "Nah, you're fine."

"Alright. Then how about we head out since you're all taken care of?"

With a nod Yuri stood and let Flynn take the lead out of his room, Repede coming up right alongside them. Just as Flynn pulled the door open Yuri reached out and vigorously ruffled that head of blond hair, and in his surprise—and embarrassment—at the sudden gesture, Flynn halted in his step. With a hearty laugh Yuri strolled out before him, soon breaking into a run as Flynn threw him a scowl. He knew in the end his attempts at escape would prove futile—but where was the fun in teasing his best friend if he gave in at the first sign of trouble?


End file.
